Twin Babies
by lilliane007
Summary: A story that revolves around a basket of twin babies, a note, changing diapers, and making baby formulas... Will Hime and Hiro get closer than before? Hmm, they might as well decide to make babies of their own! (Will be a little bit slow in updates. Sorry!)
1. The Babies

A/N:

Hajimashite!

Hey guys! It's been a while! How are you doin'?

And uhm, I want to thank everyone who read and supported **A Night of Heaven**. Arigatou! I hope you'll also like this one.

And seriously, I really do not know why I am so hooked to Princess Resurrection.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Babies**

My routinely morning tea: that thought was the only thing running in my head right now. I need it - a cup of freshly brewed Earl Grey. I was gently tapping on the white marble topped table in front of me as I patiently waited for my maid.

"Where is Sawawa, Flandre?" the little gynoid was standing beside my chair. Her light-blonde hair turned towards my direction and she answered me a nonchalant "Fuga".

"Still in the kitchen eh?" Well, I can't do anything about that. I have to wait.

I stopped tapping on the table and I started looking around me. The weather is great, grass is trimmed neatly, flowers are fully bloomed, two blue birds were chirping in a tree branch near the window, and you could feel the cool wind grazing against your skin. Hmmm, a pretty _normal_ day I would say so myself.

It has been four years since I moved in the Human Realm. Several things have changed. Just take the Royal Battle over the throne. Duken Onii-sama, Severin, Emil Onii-sama, Gilliam Onii-sama, and Prince Fuhito were all gone. There were only three of us remaining: Sylvia Onee-sama, my little sister Sherwood, and I. Even the assassins who tried to take my life greatly reduced in number. But I still can't take my guard down. I never wanted to be on the throne in the first place but I don't intend on dying either.

My thoughts were interrupted by the rolling sound of the wheels of the silver cart pushed by Sawawa. Ah, finally my tea has come.

"Sorry for the wait Oujo-sama." She grabbed the little porcelain kettle by the handle and she started pouring the contents to a matching cup and saucer.

Then she handed me the cup. The puff of a faint white smoke filled my nostrils with an enticing aroma. I gently raised the rim of the cup to my lips, and I slowly sipped. Oh, it is like a piece of heaven in a cup.

"Oujo-sama, I lack some ingredients needed for lunch and supper. I need a quick run to the grocery store." My maid said in her usual zippy tune. She is always like this; carefree and happy even though her life could be in danger at any moment.

I placed the cup back to its saucer. "Yes, go ahead Sawawa."

"It won't take long. I'll be back in an hour." And she exited the balcony.

* * *

"More tea Flandre."

I was down to the third cup of my tea, and half an hour had passed since Sawawa went out when I heard the doorbell rang.

*DING-DONG!*

Flandre looked at me. "Fuga?"

Since Sawawa was gone shopping for supplies, Hiro is not home because of some reasons, Reiri and Riza were nowhere to be found as usual so, I have to go down and open the gates. It is not suitable for me, a princess, to open doors and welcome guests. Seriously, I need more servants in this mansion.

Enough with the tea, "Come with me Flandre." The chair made a creaking sound when I stood from the chair. I exited the balcony and Flandre walked beside me.

*DING-DONG!* *DING-DONG!*

We were already in the stairs when again, I heard the doorbell rang. Twice.

"Fuga."

"Indeed, an impatient guest. I wonder who it is."

Flandre opened the front door and then we approached the gates. No one was there. Suspicious. "Flandre, do a high-energy scan of the area." Flandre finished the scan quickly but she found nothing. That was the time I heard those little sounds. I looked right and left and I found a woven basket covered with a checkered cloth.

"Kittens," I muttered aloud, and then I glanced at the basket the cries seemed coming from. "Someone has left us a basket of kittens." I was tempted to take a look. Fluffy kittens. I might even take one. Or maybe two. But no, I can't afford to have a pet right now. I have Hiro. He could be a decent pet for now.

"Come on Flandre." She closed the gates and we started walking back inside the house. There, the tempting kittens were gone. When suddenly, a sound stopped me in my tracks. It came from outside. It was much too loud and wail-like to be a kitten.

I shot a glance back at the basket. It still sat there. And the noises were now very unkittenlike. I walked back to it, and again I glanced right and left. No other soul is in sight.

"Fuga, Fuga." Flandre said she was begging to have a very bad feeling about just what the life-form in the basket would have to be. "I know Flandre." This is not good. Leaning down, she took hold of one corner of the checkered cloth and pulled it up.

Just what I'd been afraid of - not kittens. Not even a baby. Two babies. Two tiny little red-faced babies, squirming side by side. One was making popping noises, the other was working up to a full scale howl. "Babies," I murmured, just to reassure myself that I wasn't dreaming. "Real babies."

"Fuga?" she asked me.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with them Flandre." But being a compassionate person, I couldn't just leave them here. They were tiny and vulnerable. Something might happen to them.

Several things were in the basket like feeding bottles, diapers, and some baby wipes. But the one that caught my attention was a card beside the babies. I grabbed it. The card smelled like cheap perfume. This was a hand writing of a girl. It was addressed to Hiro.

_I'm so sorry but, _

_Please, take of the babies for a while Hiro._

_I'm counting on you._

_(Signed) Sayuri_

There were blotches in the note. What? Tear stains? This girl must be desperate. And Sayuri_.?_ Who could this Sayuri be? Hiro, what in the world have you done that someone even left a basket full of babies in my mansion?

* * *

"Take them in Flandre." I have some interrogations to make later.

We headed towards my room. My little gynoid walked ahead of me as she carried the woven basket full of agitated babies. "Place the basket in the bed Flandre." And then I closed the door behind me.

They are still crying. What am I supposed to do with these two?

I came close to the bedside. One baby is wearing a pink colored one-piece play-suit and the other one is wearing a purple one. Hmm? What is that? Something is embroidered in the collar of their dresses.

I leaned over them. Both of them stopped crying when they saw me leaning towards them. Did I startle them? These babies stared at me with those large brown eyes which are slightly damp due to their crying. Then, I slowly and carefully carried one baby. I carried her with my arms stretched out. "Kotone," is what is written in her pink collar. She has a tuft of chestnut-colored hair that curls at the top. She did not move much in my hand, just her feet wagging under her. Her eyes were pinned on my face, watching me.

I smirked at her. "So your name is Kotone." A bubbly smile was formed in her lips when I called her name. "Ko-to-ne," I repeated, and this time she laughed. She liked her name being called. Then she raised her hands as if she was reaching for me. And she started moving vigorously in my hands. Not good. I can't control her movements.

Flandre tugged on the skirt of my black dress. "Fuga!"

"Hey! Don't move so much or you'll slip in my hands!" I brought her close to my chest.

Kotone stopped all those giddy movements and she lay silent in my arms, snuggling comfortably in my bosom. Her eyes were closed.

"She fell asleep." that fast. A moment ago, she was thrashing in my hands and now she was knocked out.

"Flandre, fix the bed." I slowly placed her in my bed, careful not to wake her up. I placed pillows on her sides so she would not roll over and fall off the bed.

*SIGH* one more baby to take care of.

I held the other one close to my body. "Sayane," is her name. Unlike her sister, this one has a bald spot on her head. She has a streak of dried tear stain on her left cheek. I wiped it with my thumb. "I wonder…how could your mother leave you into someone else's care?"

* * *

A/N: ** (** ┐O.O**)**┐╓──╖ **(**┘O.O**)** ┘╙──╜

There you have it! Chapter 1 in Hime's POV!

I do not know if I was able to make a good narration out of her POV though. Crappy right?

Just take this FanFic as my Christmas Gift to all of you XD.

But, I'll be a little slow in updating this one since I am extremely busy (school stuffs...)

And dont worry coz i'll finish this story:)

-Arg! I want to eat **SINIGANG!**

TO leaLynn Scott,

THANK YOU for all the encouragements and all out support.

If it's not because of you, this FanFic wont be possible.


	2. The Interrogation

**CHAPTER 2**

**The Interrogation**

Sawawa enters the room carrying a silver tray in her hands and she walked straight towards Hime who was standing by the window. The maid smiled before she handed out a cup of tea, "Oujo-sama, your tea."

The princess sighed, and she took a small sip of her tea, "Thank you, Sawawa." Her eyes were looking afar; her face was blank and expressionless.

Sawawa can't help but wonder, her head slightly titled to one side, "What's the matter Oujo-sama? Is something bothering you?"

She dropped the cup on the bedside table beside her. "No, I'm just thinking about something." Then Hime crossed her arms in her chest. _Why did she leave these babies to Hiro?_

_Hmm. _The maidservant did not dare ask for more. _That's what I like about Sawawa; she doesn't ask too many questions unlike other humans. _Instead of interrogating Hime, she placed the silver tray on the table and she draw near the bed, her hands clasped together, "Aww, they are adorable and cute, aren't they?"

Reiri sat on the bed, "They look adorable, cute…" Reiri licked her bottom lip when she caught a glimpse of fluffy and plump looking infants, "...and juicy too."

Riza's hands were tucked inside the pockets of her cargo pants as she leaned over the bed, trying to study the two sleeping figures, "Hmm, Hime? What are _these_ things in your bed?" she pulled out her hand and jerked her thumb towards where the babies lay.

Just like Riza, Reiri leaned over the babies. "They are called 'babies' bitch, uhm, 'puppies 'in your language."

"Shut up you damned freak!" Riza sighed, and she looked at Hime who is currently facing the window, looking outside. "Seriously, we just left you for a couple of hours and now you have a Gremlin here in your room! And not just one, but a twin at that!"

But she did not respond to her. Hime just kept silent, and she just keeps on staring at the window. "Hime? Why are you-"

Finally, the princess turned and faced them, "I'm waiting for Hiro."

"Hiro?" said Reiri.

"How exactly did you get your hands on these babies?" asked Riza.

"I found them in the gates. Someone left them there." Hime replied simply. "And there is a note written in the card. And it seems that the mother of these babies left them for Hiro to take care of."

A feeling of shock came over Sawawa, Reiri and Riza, "Wha-! B-babies for Hiro?" well, that statement of Hime was surely surprising.

The three of them took a closer look at the babies. Riza used her thumb and forefinger and she carefully opened one of Sayane's eyelids.

_Brown-colored eyes and chestnut-colored hairs…just like Hiro's! _

Then someone shouted from outside the room, "Hey! Stop it! I have my feet to walk Flandre!"

Flandre suddenly entered the room, dragging with her an 18 year old man by his collar.

"Fuga Fuga." And there, Flandre threw Hiro in front of Hime. _Just like the old times._

"Oww." Hiro stood up dusting his jeans. The firm muscles of his torso stretched the red fabric of his polo shirt.

He noticed that everyone was looking at him. "Huh? What's the matter? Did something happen?" then he noticed the babies in the bed. He walked going to the bed. "Babies? Where did they come from?"

Sawawa was the first one to talk. "Hiro, I never thought that you were capable of doing such thing!" her eyes frosty.

There was that puzzled look on his face. "Huh? What did I do?"

Riza stood beside Hiro, "Yeah, how could you leave the mother of these babies? It must have been very hard on her part." Then she patted him on his back.

"Hiro, you should have used _protection_ if you don't want this kind of result. You should remember that the next time you're going to do it." Reiri said, giving an emphasis on the word protection.

"P-protection?" Okay, something is definitely wrong in here. "Wait, what's going on here?"

"They are yours, Hiro." Said Riza.

"Mine?" his first impulse was to laugh, but looking at them, the way they stare at him with that accusation in their eyes told him they were not kidding. It wasn't possible was it? "But then…how could I have fathered these babies?" for goodness sake, he never had a woman in his life!

Then Hime made her way, "Someone left them in the gates, and there is a card addressed to you." She gave the card to him.

_I'm so sorry but, _

_Please, take of the babies for a while Hiro._

_I'm counting on you._

_Signed: Sayuri_

"Sayuri," he muttered the name aloud right after reading the note. The image of a young and happy girl flashed in his mind. It's been ages since he last saw her and this is what she left him. _Her babies._ What in the world happened to her?

"Who is she Hiro?" asked Hime.

"Did you just say 'Sayuri'?" every pair of eyes shifted from Hiro to Sawawa. "She's our cousin. Our mother and her father are siblings."

"If that's the case, then why did she leave her babies to you?" Riza shrugged, "She could've left them to her parents or her siblings perhaps."

Hiro let out a deep, audible breath, "She's an orphan, no other relatives just like us."

Sawawa's finger gently tapped her chin, "When was it again, the last time we saw her?"

"It was during the burial of her parents. They both died on a car accident." He recalled the image of his cousin in his mind. She was silent; her face was empty and plain. Not a tear was seen in her face but Hiro knew that she was hurting inside.

"Oh yes," Sawawa looked at her niece, "…and we do not know what happened after that. Poor Sayuri." She touched Kotone's cheek, and the sleeping infant jerked at her action. "Poor things..."

"That explains the resemblance…" then, Reiri asked, "Well, then, what do we do now? Call the police?"

"The police are not equipped to take care of little babies. They have other things to attend to." Said Sawawa, "And they need constant care."

Riza frowned. "Aren't there government agencies for this sort of things? Some kind of lost and found service?"

Hiro shook his head, looking distressed and feeling uncertain. "Social Services? I don't think so. Sayuri left them in my care. It would not be good if I will turn them to the agencies. And besides, they are my niece."

Hime spoke, her eyes piercing directly through her flame warrior. "Do you understand what you are saying Hiro? Unless your cousin, Sayuri, shows up to get them, you will be stuck with them."

"I don't know, but for now…" Hiro tried to look at Hime's crimson eyes, but he just can't. He terribly failed at the attempt to do so. _It's disarming. _In the end, his gaze fell straight to the velvet floor under him."…uh, uhm, Hime? W-will you let them s-stay?" His tone was unsure of what to say.

Flipping her hair, she answered, "Do whatever you want." _I'm a compassionate person, after all. _

Right then, the babies stirred in their sleep. Their eyes shot open. And they started thrashing around, kicking off their blanket and thrusting contorted faces up and out.

The escalating baby sounds had their heads swiveling in the direction of the bed.

"Oy! They are starting to cry! Hiro! Do something about it!" Riza shoved him towards the bed.

"M-me? Hey! I can't possible take care of two babies at the same time!" then, he eyed her sister, "Onee-san, this is something women know right?"

"Sorry Hiro, I maybe a woman but I don't know anything about babies."

His heart sank. Thinks don't look good. "Well, neither do I." then he remembered something. _I've seen one on T.V. before. It was a show where they featured something about babies._

Reiri exclaimed, "Do something about it Hiro! They are crying!"

Crying, yes he could see that. He warily gazed down at the babies wailing at the bed.

He sank down on to the bed. Hiro moved forward to pick up one of them. How could this be happening? Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought he would end up baby-sitting. "Shhh, stop crying little baby~" There, the baby he was holding stopped her writhing. Like he casted some of his magic to make her hush.

They were surprised. The Flame Warrior was able to calm a raging baby.

Phew~ Then Hiro looked at them, "Someone should pick the other baby."

Reiri and Riza exchanged glances. "Not me." Reiri said.

"Me neither!" Riza replied.

Sawawa's eyes gleamed with excitement, "Okay~ I'll try it!"

But Hime stepped in, "No, give her to me Sawawa." She picked the baby up, and she called her name. "Kotone," and the baby laughed.

Hiro being able to hush a baby was already surprising, but seeing Hime was able to make the pocket-sized human being laugh, made everyone in the room dumbfounded.

"This one is Kotone, and that one you are holding is Sayane." Hime said.

"How did you know their names?" Riza asked.

"Look at their collar. It is embroidered there." Hiro looked at the baby he was holding. She's right.

"Ara~ seems they like the two of you. Fufu." Reiri said teasingly.

Riza smirked, "The two of you holding babies makes you look like one little happy family. Hime as the mother and Hiro as the father, eh~ isn't that sweet?"

They thought that everything was already fine, when the two babies started crying. Again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hiro was panicking a bit. He looked at Sayane, her face was all flustered and she looks really annoyed.

Kotone is crying as well.

_I can do this. _Hiro touched Sayane's rounded, downy cheek and her head moved, tiny mouth searching. "I think, they are hungry, but...what do we feed them?"

"Hungry." Hime looked at the basket, "Flandre, look for their milk in the basket."

Flandre started rummaging through the woven basket.

Sawawa wondered, "Hiro, how come you know something about taking care of babies?" her tone was full of curiosity.

Riza wondered about that too, "Yeah, why is that Hiro? What, did they just awaken your sleeping parental-instincts?"

Hiro glanced at the life-form in his arms, "I've seen it on T.V before. Some shows featuring babies and stuff."

Flandre then handed the both of them a bottle of milk.

First, he wrapped Sayane in a small, light blanket. Then he placed the rubber nipple of the feeding-bottle to her lips and she immediately sucked onto it. Hime just did the same.

Loud smacking noises echoed in the room. Riza whistled, "Those babies must be really hungry."

When Sayane finished her bottle, she wiggled in Hiro's arms. He looked up to Hime, stricken. "Hime, this baby is doing something and I can't figure out what it is." Then, Sayane burped.

"She burped." Kotone just finished her bottle. Hime held her up right. And the baby burped. "I thought you watched some baby T.V shows?"

"Well yeah, but I did not saw that burp thing."

Sayane and Kotone both looked up at their 'parents' and both of them smiled. Hiro felt some wave of warmth in his chest. "I guess, taking care of the two of you is not that bad, eh?"

That's what Hiro thought. Sayane reached up and she grabbed his tousled hair, tugging on it and making it even messier than before. The infant giggled, "Hey! Stop it! Oww~ it hurts! It hurts!" but Sayane doesn't care about him and she seems to be having fun doing it.

Hime smirked, and she ran her finger in the bridge of Kotone's small nose. Hime called her name once more, "Kotone," and the baby chuckled.

Sawawa, Riza, and Reiri just watched the little 'family' in one corner of the room, "Looks like this will be interesting. Fufu~"

* * *

A/N:

I know. I'm just so slow at this.  
I have some school stuffs to attend to (and my mother will surely kill me if I won't take care of those things…). That's why it took me some time to edit and finalize Chapter 2.

Sorry for the delay. I'll do my best to update the story in every three working weeks or so. I know that it's a long time to wait. But I am hoping that you understand.

(*SIGH*) This semester, so far, is the busiest I've ever had.

If you have any suggestions to make the story better, please tell me and maybe I'll consider them. Comments and reviews are so much appreciated.

Thank You Very Much. See you guys on Chapter 3!

(Can't wait to see Chapter 85 of the Manga!)


	3. The First Night

Guys, T.T thank you for understanding my hectic and busy school schedule. I really appreciate it.

And about Hiro's age. Well, I planned that Hiro will be a high-school graduate in this FanFic. And since I really do not know what age do high-schoolers graduate in Japan, I just assumed that he is already 18. XD

Fine, since it's my birthday, I'll give you Chapter 3 XD

**Ha-ha Enjoy~**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**The First Night**

Hime wiped the corner of her lips with a white piece of linen. She just finished her dinner, courtesy of Sawawa of course. Then her maid placed a cup of tea in front of her before she gathered all used utensils and made her way out of the dining room.

Several minutes later, the gang made an entrance. Riza came in with her hands resting at the back of her head, Reiri on the other hand walked as graceful as always, and Hiro…

Hime arched an eyebrow at him, "What happened to you Hiro?" His eyes were wild, his hair was pointing in all direction. The polo he wore seemed to be missing a top button and sported a huge, dried blotch on his chest. Altogether, he was a picture of complete calamity. A disaster. A catastrophe.

"Sayane pulled everything her hand could reach." He replied in a raspy voice.

And follow-up question came, "And that blotch?"

"She threw-up." What a pitiful guy. "Urg, I can't handle the both of them alone." He moaned, wringing his hands. "I've been taking turns holding them and patting them." he grabbed a chair next to Hime. Reiri and Riza did the same.

"I need someone to help me with them."

Riza gave a suggestion, "Uh, how about Sawawa?"

"She can't baby sit." Hime immediately gave her disapproval of the idea.

"Why not?" Riza asked back, "They are her niece."

"No one will be left to take care of the mansion. Unless…" Hime gave Riza a sharp, cutting glare, "you want to do the cooking, the laundry, tend the garden, clean the windows, sweep the-"

"ENOUGH!" Imagining herself doing all those things made Riza's head just about to blow up. She inhaled, filling up her lungs with as much oxygen as she can before speaking, "Fine, Sawawa is already out from the choices. Then, how about this freeloader here?" she pointed to Reiri.

_Both of you are freeloaders._ Hime sipped her tea.

"Why are you pointing at me? Why don't you go and volunteer yourself? Fufu, why not put that pair of tits into good use and feed them with your milk, bitch." Reiri spat back at her mortal enemy with a smirk plastered in her lips.

Riza had her face colored with all shades of red. She transformed into her werewolf form; ready and armed to pounce on the enemy in front of her. "Y-you! S-shut up!" she made a forward lunge but it was blocked by Reiri with her hands.

The vampire glanced at Hime, "Ara~ Hime-sama, looks like your pet needs some training~" she took her time looking at Hime, until a brilliant idea lit the light bulb in her head. _Hmm,_ "Hime-sama? I think _you_ should be the one to help Hiro with the babies."

The princess dropped the cup on the table.

Riza stopped her attempt to attack Reiri, and Hiro who was on a slump just a while ago seemed to be bolted up. Both of them blinked several times as they digest the words that came from Reiri's mouth. Hiro gazed a Hime's direction. _Hime cradling a baby to sleep in her arms…I'm sure it's a lovely picture to look at…and beside her is me…_

"Hmm, not bad. Hime, I think that would be great since the babies like the two of you." For the first time in history of monsters and supernatural beings, a werewolf and a vampire agreed in one thing.

"Fine. Besides, I have taken a liking to them." Hime said casually.

His visions of Hime holding a baby was cut short when he felt a dull pain as Riza jabbed him in his ribs using her elbow. "You heard that?"

"Huh? Heard what?"

"Hime-sama just said that she will be helping you out with your nieces." Said Reiri.

_Whoa- for real?_

He forced a smile, "Uh, thanks Hime." _The hell, I don't know if I should feel happy or not. Hime helping me out is good, but I can't help and think that we are looking like a family!_

* * *

Riza and Reiri left the two of them in the bedroom with the babies. _"So the two of you could discuss on how you will take turns taking care of them. Goodluck!"_ those were the last words of Riza as she and Reiri disappeared.

So there, they stood in front of two howling and red-faced babies, their bodies contorted with rage. Hiro had never seen anything like this before and it was much scarier than facing an assassin.

Hime's hands were resting on her hips, while Hiro tugged on his hair like crazy. "They look like there's something wrong." He said as they both hovered above them. "What do we do?"

The noise around them was rising in an ever-increasing intensity.

"Pick them up like what we did earlier." She answered as calm as ever.

Yeah. There wasn't much choice anyway. The babies were demanding – they wanted attention and they wanted it now.

Sayane seemed to be in the most distress, almost turning purple as she made her complaints loud and clear. Her cries were ringing in his ears as he reached down to gingerly pick her up. She was thrashing wildly, almost impossible to hold. "Calm down Sayane, please." Hiro said, trying to position her against his shoulder with very little luck. Her tiny legs kicked at his chest, and her little arms pushed her torso away from his shoulder. How on earth did she have the energy to fight and yell at the same time?

If you are going to look at him right now, surely you will feel a sudden stab of pity. He looked upbeat, and sweat was beginning to bead in his head.

And Kotone is just the same. Her cries were practically ear-splitting screams and howls. Hime tried patting her back but that doesn't seem to work at all. Then she tried patting her at the buttocks. She noticed that it was heavier than before and it felt soggy.

_Wet diapers._ She placed Kotone back in the bed and she unbuttoned the baby's playsuit. Then, she removed the tabs that held the diaper in place. The diapers were soaking wet with urine. And Kotone's buttocks were already red. "Hiro, check Sayane's diaper."

He looked at her, puzzled. "Huh, I-I can't do that you know."

"What do you mean you can't do it? Check her diaper if it is wet."

"But, Hime..."

"What?"

"They are girls!" his eyes were wild.

She smirked, amusement struck her. She had never seen a man so helpless before. And to think that an 18 year boy is afraid to check a baby's diaper. "Hiro, they are just babies."

_Urg. Okay, just a peek to check it. _He dropped Sayane to the bed, unbuttoned the suit and he hesitantly undid the tabs of the diaper. Picking the cover with his thumb and forefinger, he slowly pulled it towards him. _WET._

"No wonder why they are rioting. So, how do we change it?"

Hime handed him one of the two diapers and some baby wipes she found in the basket. "We'll do it like the ones in the commercials."

Joined force, they changed their diapers. They settled the babies in the bed. Hiro and Hime wrestled with the wiggling twins out of their soiled diapers into fresh ones.

"There you go," Hiro said as he fastens the tab of Sayane's diaper into place. He lifted his baby up against his chest. He looked at Hime who was carrying Kotone. "So, whose room are they going to sleep in?"

Hime paused for a moment, then "We don't have a spare room that we could use as a nursery, so for now, they stay here in my room. Including you."

He blinked for like, hundred times, "Me," he said while he poked his chest with his thumb, "You saying that I get to sleep here? As in, right here, in your room? With you?"

"Yes. Unless you intend to take care of the twins alone in your small room." She looked down at Kotone and realized that she had fallen asleep, her thumb wedged in her mouth, and Sayane, who had laid her head on Hiro's wide shoulder, was looking drowsy, too. "We should get them back to bed."

* * *

Hime just got out of bath wearing her pajamas and her house slippers. She was towel-drying her hair when Hiro walked to the room.

Hiro placed his right hand in his left shoulder and twisted his arm in a circular motion, "How are they?" he asked.

"Sleeping soundly as you can see." Hime dropped the towel on the chair near her. Then, she walked by the bed and she sat on the edge, careful not to wake the twins up as the bed goes down with her weight.

Hiro let out a grunt as twisted his other arm.

The princess eyed him for a moment, assessing him, "Sit beside me Hiro." Hime patted the bed cushion beside her.

He eyed the cushion, and then frowned; but he sat down.

When he was settled on the cushion, she looked at him. Then she raised her hand and she poked him in the shoulder. "Owww!" Bingo! She hit the sore spot. "Hime! It hurts! Don't do that!"

"Just as I suspected…unbutton your pajama top."

"Eh?!"

"Don't shout. You'll wake them up. Just do it."

"O-okay." His flailing hands removed the buttons of his blue top one by one. Then he told her when he was finished, "D-done."

Hime slowly pulled his top down. She clutched his shoulders, turned him around so that his back was to her. "You were taking turns in holding them while I ate dinner. Am I right?"

"Y-yeah." His face was flushed.

"Then your shoulders must be stiff." She laid her palms flat on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while and the room was filled with silence.

But unknown to Hiro, Hime was smirking behind him. "So,"

His brows arched as the sound of her voice reached his ears. He turned his head towards her.

"I find it that puberty has treated you well." Broad shoulders, strong hands, large palms, he's even taller than her. _Hmm, very well indeed. _"You have turned out to be a fine and handsome young man."

It took some a second to process the meaning of her words. _Whoa, did she just give me a compliment? And did she just say 'handsome'? _

Hiro's face and neck heated beyond anything he ever felt. He quickly withdrew his eyes from her, afraid that she would see how he looked.

"You're body is hot."

"Well yeah. I am a F-flame Warrior. Your servant." His words were coming faster now, and he seemed to realize how flustered he sounded.

Then she massaged his neck and his sore shoulders using her thumbs to administer deep pressure. Hiro winced upon the contact of their skin. Her lacy fingertips were dancing on his sore shoulders. Ripples of pleasure radiated his shoulders and down his back. _Oh God, this is way too good._

Gradually, he relaxed. Sighing, he swayed backwards until he was almost resting against her.

She continued massaging, alternating between soothing and pain inducing pressure. And she asked, "Where else does it hurt?" Her voice was so soft, it almost sounded like a whisper in his ear.

When he did not answer her, she eased her hands to his shoulders and slowly moved to his upper arms. His arms were tight because of the knots in his muscles. But she slowly eased them one-by-one.

He could feel the blood that was rushing to his head and the warmth of her soft hands that was spreading all over him. _I could do this all day._

A sigh of contentment escaped his lips. But his blissful haze was soon cut short when Hime retrieved her hand, "There,"

And just as if realizing that he was almost resting on her chest, Hiro pulled away and he faced her but he did not dare look at her. Placing his hand on the back of his head, he spoke, "Uh, thanks Hime. That felt really good." His cheeks were painted pink. _Yeah, it felt way too good._

"Do you want to sleep on the bed?"

_Her bed? She can't possibly be serious._ "No!" he waved his hand in front of his face, as if dismissing the idea, "Uh, I mean, I'll be fine sleeping on the floor." Feeling her hands roam on his shoulders felt great, but sleeping on the same bed as hers is another thing. He'll explode.

* * *

Of course I'd like to know what you think of the third chapter so,

Please give me a REVIEW!

Next chapter: Midnight Crisis

What will happen after the massage-thingy?

HoHoHo XD

And just last one message…

_Dear Research,_

_I hate you. Just so you know, I don't like memorizing paragraphs and answering fill-in-the-blank questions in the exam. _

_P.S I also do not like spending my Thursday night reading thick and dull handouts about you._


	4. The Midnight Crisis

I apologize for the typos last chapter. Seriously, I didn't notice them.

And sorry for the month long update.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**The Midnight Crisis**

He lazily rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and he yawned. Then, he forcefully shook his head to get rid of his sleepiness. _Urg. I have to wake up Riza._

Hiro walked past his room in the basement to reach Riza's. He stopped right in front of her door. _What time is it by the way?_ He fetched his phone from the pocket of his pajama. He flipped it open. He squinted when the lights coming from his phone had struck his eyes. A large 2:27 a.m. was flashing in the screen. _Oh my god. She'll kill me for interrupting her sleep, for sure._

He raised his hand and balled it into a fist. Gently, he knocked on the metal door. Once. Then twice. There was nothing. She wasn't coming out. So he decided to put some force in it. He banged three loud thwacks at the metal door in front of him.

He was already going for the third one, but his fist did not land on the door. Instead, it was now fully open and a pair of werewolf arms grabbed him by his head, "Hiro, how dare you to cut my sleep off!" she growled. "You'd better have some valid explanation…" A pair of glaring and golden eyes met his chestnut-colored ones. Her voice was thick and stern. "Do you even know what time is it? Huh?"

He played with his fingers as he let out a nervous laugh, "Well you see, my nieces woke up just a while ago. And Hime asked me a favor, so I was wondering if you could help me with it…"

She dropped him back on his feet. Her palms resting on her hips, "What favor? And why does that involve me?"

"The twins ran out of milk and right now…they…are…hungry."

A swarm of bats swirled beside Hiro and Reiri soon came out of it. "Ah! Reiri-san!"

"Fufu, now you could _really_ put those tits to good use," she caressed Hiro's face with her hand, "Right Hiro?" and a giggle came from her lips.

"SHUT UP! I WILL REALLY KILL YOU SOMEDAY!"

"T-that's not it. Uhm, Hime asked me to buy them some milk. And I need get to town as soon as possible because my nieces are screaming at the top of their lungs. They have to be fed right away, and the only means for me to do that is for you to give me a ride to the nearest 24 hour convenient store."

"How about Flandre? She could drive Hime's car."

"She's charging herself."

"Or if you want," Reiri whispered in his ear, "you could just fly with me." Hiro blushed and he backed away. He politely refused the offer.

Riza tugged her hands at the back of her head and started walking. "Fine, fine. I can't do anything about it anyway. Come on Hiro,"

"Thanks a lot Riza!" Hiro started walking behind her with Reiri following the two of them.

* * *

The silence of the night over Sasanaki was ripped by the sound of the screeching wheels of a motor bike.

Hiro was gripping on Riza's hips as tightly as he could. _This will be the death of me!_ His mind shouted as Riza tossed and turned on the road without using the brakes. What an extreme ride!

Reiri hovered close above them. _What a reckless bitch. _

"We're almost there Hiro!" Riza shouted. Her voice was muffled when it mixed with the gush of air.

And several turns after, they stopped in a convenient store. Hiro dismounted the bike, his knees wobbly, his hair and his clothes disheveled.

The young werewolf warrior removed his helmet and placed the bike on its side stand. "Go inside and buy the milk. We'll just wait for you here."

"O-kay." He said weakly as he slowly regained his gait.

A '24 HOURS OPEN!' sign was situated above the twin glass door, though the light in the letter 'E' was out. And a board shouting 'WANTED: HELP' was hanging on the door.

A radio was playing in the background. Other than that, the store was quiet for there were no other customers. A man who was about in his early twenties was sitting in the cashier while reading a magazine. A white name plate saying – Hi! My name is Yuuto! – adorned his plain green apron.

He walked straight to the racks of baby milk. And he was bowled over to find a dozen of different kinds of baby milk. Were Sayane and Kotone newborns? 6 months old? How was he supposed to know?

"Having trouble picking up milk?" Reiri was suddenly standing behind him. Seriously, how does she do it? She is just popping from anywhere!

He grabbed two cans and compared it with one another. His head slightly tilted to one side. "I don't know how old are they so I don't know what milk to buy." He looked at more baby milks from the rack, almost toppling the milk cans over.

Reiri's finger gently tapped her chin, "I'd say they are about three months."

"Three months," he smiled, "Yes, that's it. You hit the nail right on the head. Three months, that's exactly what they are." He immediately grabbed a can of milk for a three month old baby. Beside the wide selection of milk were some other baby stuffs. He saw a bag of diaper and a pack of baby wipes. _Might as well get some._ He grabbed two large bags of smallest sized diapers.

He moved ahead to the counter, "Good morning sir-". Then he took a good look at his merchandise. "Wow," exclaimed the man at the counter as he rang up the goods. "How many babies do you have?"

Hiro looked at the man named Yuuto. "Too many," he replied with a crooked smile.

Beside the counter was a rack of magazines in books, and luckily there were two books talking about babies and stuff. He added that to his purchase and he paid up.

"Thank you for the purchase. Please come again! And oh~ Goodluck with your babies sir." Yuuto handed him two paper bags.

Hiro made his run outside.

* * *

Hiro knocked on the door of his master's bedroom. "We're here-"

"Thank goodness you're here Hiro!" Sawawa who was carrying a sobbing Sayane made a run towards her brother. "What took you so long?"

The Flame Warrior cooed the baby, "Hi there Saya-chan~ don't cry." He raised the paper bags so the baby could see it, "Look, I bought your milk." Hiro dropped the paper bag at the table. "It took me sometime to choose milk. Thank goodness Reiri-san was there. She helped me."

Riza entered the room. "Choosing milk? Psh, that's nothing compared to me driving all the way to the convenient store."

Reiri who was following the werewolf warrior said, "Bitch, if it wasn't because of me, he will still be in front of that milk rack."

"Come on, stop it you two. Both of you helped me back there. Thank you." The young man unpacked the paper bags, pulling out a can of baby milk, two bags of diapers, baby wipes, and two books.

A familiar tone, "You got the milk?" the princess must be behind him, for he heard her voice at his back.

"Yeah. And look at this Hime," he turned to face her, "I got two books about-" his breath was caught in his throat. She was standing in front of him with Koto-chan in her arms. A handful of her golden tresses framed her face in which Koto-chan kept pulling on, and the rest was tied in a messy ponytail.

He gulped, "…babies."

His eyes were just focused on her face as he stared in awe. Her crimson eyes that gives off a cold glare, the bridge of her nose, her soft white cheeks, and her generous and plump looking lips plus the disheveled look of her messy ponytail. She was so lovely; there is no denying in that.

He clenched his hand before he tried to reach those blonde tendrils and pin it behind her ear. The hell, it itched so much but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Here," Sawawa shoved Sayane in Hiro's chest.

He blinked, "Wha-what?"

"You take care of her. I already cleaned their bottles and I have it filled with fresh water." The maid turned her attention back to Sayane, she patted her head. "Be a good girl to your uncle, no, your temporary 'Da-ddy' okay?"

Hiro blushed at the notion. "D-Da-Daddy?"

Sawawa then turned to Kotone, "Be obedient to your temporary 'Mo-mmy' okay~"

Hime knitted her brow, "Mommy?"

"Come on guys," Riza forcefully pushed Reiri and Sawawa to the door. "We should leave their little 'family'. We've done our part, so bye!"

"Wait-" but they are gone; they just vanished to the thin air.

* * *

Hiro stretched his arms, "Phew~ they are finally sound asleep. Who knew that having twins is sooo tiresome?" he walked towards Hime who was sitting at the chair. He sat next to her.

"Where did you get these?" she pointed at the books.

"Oh, that? I saw them at the convenient store and I figured out that we are in need of those. Considering that this is the first time that something like this happened, I think a book will really be useful."

Hime grabbed one, and she peeled the plastic cover. "Go and get the other and start reading." she started to turn the pages.

"Right now? But we could just go over them tomorrow-"

Hime winced.

"What's wrong? Are you alright Hime?"

Hime raised her hand up to her face so she could take a better look at it. The tip of her middle finger had a small cut where blood was slowly oozing. "Paper cut,"

He pushed his chair back so he could get up, "I'll get the first aid kit."

"Don't. I don't need that thing. It's just a small cut and it will surely heal fast."

"But the blood won't stop if you we wont do anything about it."

"I don't need the first aid kit Hiro. This is just a scratch."

"Then…" He swallowed. His heart was pounding inside his chest. "May I…have it?"

* * *

3:00 a.m.

I walked and walked and walked in the middle of this town. I don't know where my feet will lead me. But what else can I do? I have nowhere to go. And I am feeling hungry too.

Then I saw a store. It was a small convenient store in the corner of the street. I saw a flashing red sign: HELP WANTED. Luck must be on my side. I walked hurriedly in front of the store, and I just stare blankly at the cardboard sign.

I want to apply. But…will they let me in? My hair is tousled, I only have my slippers, and I don't even have proper clothes.

But...I'll give it a try.

I walked inside the store. A radio was playing in the background. There was no one in the counter though. So I walked a bit more around the store.

A man in a green apron was arranging some milk cans over. He was facing sideways so I can't really see much of his face.

"Goodness, do customers know how hard is it to arrange this things?" I heard him said. I turned away; guess I will just look for another job.

Someone grabbed my hand when I was about to walk away. I squealed. I turned around to see who it was. It was him, the man with the green apron.

He's handsome.

"Sorry, did I surprise you?" he said as he held my hand in his soft and gentle ones. His voice was deep and tender.

I pulled my hand back. I looked at the ground. "W-why? What d-do you want?"

"Do you want a job?" I looked up to him. He was smiling at me.

"Wha-"

"I am manhandling this convenient store all by myself. And I really need some help right now. So, I'm wondering if you need a job or if you want it."

This is my chance. "I-if it is alright to you then, I'll take it."

He walked to the entrance of the store. He came back with the WEANTED: HELP sign on his hand and he muttered something like 'We don't need this anymore' or something. "Come here! You start right away!"

He pulled me to the counter. "Huh? But I can't start with me looking like this. Don't you think I should at least look presentable?"

He pulled a drawer at the back of the counter and he gave me the same green apron. "What are you talking about? Other than the tousled hair, nothing is wrong with you. You already look good to me."

I blushed. Is this man blind?

"By the way, I'm Yuuto. Your name is?"

"Sayuri. Sayuri Shouko."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 4.

Sorry for the last part. It's a bit rushed.


	5. Blood, Blushings, and Shopping Spree

I know, I know. You're tired of me saying sorry in every chapter because it always takes a month or so for just a short update…but I'll say it again.. Sorry, I'm really slow at this.

But, I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**Her Blood, His Blushing, and the Shopping Spree**

I secretly glanced sideways. I do not know if it is just me or what…but I can feel Mr. Manager's eyes all over me. He is looking at me or rather, he is watching me closely.

Yes, I am very grateful that he gave me a job and accepted me right away. But…it's a bit awkward if he will keep on staring at me like that.

He stood beside me and he placed his hand flat on the counter to prop himself. "Hmm, Sayuri?"

"Y-yes? Is something the matter?"

He smiled, "Sorry about earlier. I just grabbed your hand out of the blue. You must've been surprised."

"Don't worry about it Mr. Manager. I should be thanking you for giving me this job."

"I just felt a sudden impulse to offer you the job when I saw you. And I am happy that you accepted."

He seems to be a good person.

He lifted his hand from the counter and he crossed his arms over his chest. "May I ask? What are you doing out in the middle of the town at 3 in the morning?"

"Oh that?..." I remembered everything. The image of my sleeping daughters in that basket and the small apartment that we left. My throat suddenly felt dry. "…I don't have anywhere to return to." My voice shrilled as I talk.

And there was silence. Only the radio that was playing in the background was heard at the moment.

He stepped closer, and he did something I did not expect. He framed my face with his palms. They were big and a bit rough against my cheeks but they felt warm. "Sorry I asked. You don't have to answer if it's difficult for you." Then his thumbs wiped my eyes. "You're about to cry, you know?"

Tears…I'm not even aware of them. He tilted my head and made me look at him. "I don't know what your story is but, everything will be alright." And he flashed me a carefree smile. "And one more thing…" his eyes were pinned down on mine, "It would make me happy if you will just call me Yuuto."

* * *

The words were already out of my mouth before I realized. I just asked her to give me her blood! I know that my request sounded so…uh…stupid considering that I'm already a Flame Warrior. I don't have any reason to have her blood!

She threw me a questioning look, or wait, I think it is more of a curious look, "You want my blood?"

"Y-yes." Aww man! Why did I blurt those words out!

Her crimson eyes, darker than the richest strawberry, locked with mine. "Why?"

Because it's been so long since I held your hands in mine and I missed that feeling. That's why Hime.

"Uh, y-you know…it's been so long s-since I had a t-taste of it." Why? I have known her for years. So why am I still stammering whenever it's just the two of us?

She'll probably refuse my silly request. I'm not a Blood Warrior anymore, there is no reason for me to have her blood, and there won't be any excuse left for me to hold her hand.

But she proved me wrong. I saw her hand reached out in front of me, "Very well Hiro." Her eyes softened, and she smiled "You may drink."

Oh no, my heart is going wild again. My palms became sweaty, and my hands were shaking. Go, reach out to her hand and lick her bloodied finger before she changed her mind!

I gulped. Slowly and hesitantly, I took her hand. They were warmer and smaller compared to mine. And unhurriedly, I brought her hand to my face and closed my lips over her bleeding finger.

My eyes were already closed, but I could still see her in front of me. Sure, her blood had that metallic and rusty taste but what made it different from the others is that there was that certain sweet after-taste. And I want it. I want to experience that sweetness once more.

How I longed for this moment to happen again.

I nibbled on the tip, wiping all the blood that was there. Then I let my tongue glide underneath. And there I found the small cut were the blood oozed.

Then she said something that made me blush even more, "The way you drink…you're just like the twins."

I stopped my actions, and I found her smirking at me when I opened the lid of my eyes.

"Why did you stop?"

I was about to resume licking the tip, but I suddenly felt her finger pushed past my lips.

"The cut would start bleeding again if you won't continue, Flame Warrior. Fufu,"

Half of her finger was up inside my mouth and was resting against my tongue.

I felt my chest tighten. And my breathing sure picked up a notch. Hime, you are making me more nervous. But still…I started sucking again, wrapping her wounded finger with my tongue. Ah~ her finger seemed to be warmer when buried deep inside my mouth.

I don't want to admit it, but I have to finish this already.

Giving it one final lick, I pulled her wounded finger out of my mouth.

"Done already?" she asked.

I looked at her way, "Yes…Thanks, Hime." and we went silent for a while. Well, this is awkward.

Then, she shifted in her chair and she grabbed her book. "You start reading the other book, Hiro." And she crossed her leg over the other.

"Why do we have to read this now? Can't we just read this in the morning?" I asked. Isn't it weird? Reading a book at 3 am?

"Let me remind you that it is morning already. Besides, I don't feel like sleeping anymore. It will be impossible for me to go back to sleep."

But I want to sleep! I dropped my head low. Hay, it's impossible to convince her that we just drop the books and go back to sleep. So, I did what I was told. I grabbed my book and started to turn the pages over. But I wasn't really reading you know. I can't concentrate when Hime is looking like that in front of me. I placed the book near my face so I could steal glances without her noticing.

She looks so serious about this reading thing.

But what caught my eyes was when she tucked those stray hairs behind her ears. How could she be beautiful without even giving a thought about it?

"Hiro?"

"Y-yes?!" I was so deep in thought, she caught me off guard.

"Are you really reading that book?" she said without even looking at me.

"Huh? Of course I am."

"Then it must be your talent reading a book upside down."

Upside down? – I glanced t the book in my hands. WHAT THE HELL?!

"I-I was just-!"

"And stop looking. Wait, no. I should say, stop watching me intently." She smirked.

Ahhh! That smug look on her face! "I-I'M NOT LOOKING AT YOU!" God, I want to disappear! I am ought to disappear!

But I can't do anything about it so I just hid my tomato red face behind my upside down book.

* * *

Sawawa took the red velvety curtains by her hands, "Hiro, it's about time you wake up!" she said in her usual zippy voice as she pushed them aside.

The warm and bright sunlight had finally pierced through the room. Her little brother groaned as he lifts his head away from the table. _'Crap, I had fallen asleep.'_ A large red mark was on his forehead, indicating that he slept on his arms. "Nee-san, where's Hime?" he asked in a throaty voice.

The maid faced her little brother, "What happened to your eyes Hiro?"

Drooped, sunken eyes with dark rims around.

"Just lack of sleep, so where's Hime?"

"Oujo-sama left early. She said that she has something to take care of. And before she left, she told me this," Sawawa imitated Hime with her best efforts; arms across her chest and an emotionless face. "Wake your brother up. Tell him to take care of his nieces while I'm gone. I have to go somewhere."

Hiro's jaw dropped to the table, "Nee-san, stop it. You're doing a bad acting."

"Really? I thought I'm doing a good job here." Sawawa walked to the bed. Two little babies were peacefully sleeping on it. "The twins are still sleeping. Go Hiro, change your clothes and eat breakfast. I'll take care of them."

He smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

Another blonde princess sat at the back of the car. She got a bit taller and she started having those curves a growing lady should possess. She still had her curly hair tied in a ponytail though. Sherwood has grown to be a beautiful young lady. "Where are we going again?" she asked her sister while her hair bobbed up and down as they rode the car.

"Shopping." Replied the other princess with the straight blonde hair.

"And why do you want me to come with you?"

Hime didn't answer right away. "…I need help in shopping baby items."

She didn't believe her ears. Baby items? For real? So she laughed. "Are you serious? We're gonna buy baby items? What for?" and she suddenly stopped. Sherwood looked at her sister.

_Here we go again_. Hime just let Sherwood spout her nonsense.

"Oh my God. Don't tell me you're pregnant? Who's the father?" and she thought of the worst possible scenario. She gasped. "Y-you. Onee-sama, you took Hiro's innocence!

"I didn't."

"Oh." She blushed. And she finally calmed down. "Oh. Then why are going to buy baby items?"

"Yesterday, there were two babies abandoned in front of my mansion. And we found out that they were Hiro's nieces."

"Poor little things. Why didn't you report it to the government agencies responsible for that kind of case?"

"You know Hiro. He felt obligated to look after them since they were left in his care. And I'm sure that sending the twins to those agencies will be the last in his options."

Sherwood sighed. "Hmmm."

Their car halted in front of the children's department store. "Fuga."

* * *

Riza straightened up when the royalties entered the living room. "Oh, you're here Hime! And Princess Sherwood too- whoa! You bought a lot Hime!" Riza exclaimed when two gynoids entered the living room carrying large boxes and big paper bags.

Reiri lifted her skirt and bowed down to give her greetings before speaking, "Hmm, it seems like you are really serious on taking care of those twins, Hime-sama."

"So? Where are the twins that you are talking about Onee-sama?" asked the younger princess.

The door opened. Sawawa and Hiro entered the room as well with Kotone and Sayane in their arms. "Oh, look Sayane~ your Ma is already here!" the little girl in Sawawa's arms turned her head and giggled when she saw Hime.

Sherwood walked to where Sayane is. "Ah~ she's cute. Hey Onee-sama, I want to carry her."

Hime gave her permission to do so. "Go ahead. Just don't make her cry."

"Of course I won't! Come here little girl~" she cooed as she tries to snatch Sayane from Sawawa. The maid carefully transferred the little bundle to Sherwood.

"You are Sayane right? You're so cute! I wanna take you home!" and she made more of those coos. The baby wasn't laughing, moving, or even blinking. Sayane just stared at Sherwood with those large brown eyes and she started to frown. Sayane cried.

Sherwood panicked like she was holding a bomb that is about to blow up instead of a baby. "W-w-what did I do? Onee-sama she's crying!"

Hime walked to where Sherwood is. "Give her to me." Hime held the baby close to her and she wiped the tears that had flowed in her cheeks. Sayane immediately stopped her crying. "Sherwood made you cry? She's so mean, isn't she?" she said in a soft and mellow voice.

'_Wow, she made the baby hush.'_ Sherwood thought as she watches her sister. Hime looked so natural with a baby in her arms.

"Hime? What's with all the packages?"

Hime and Hiro sat on the couch. "I bought some things for them."

Riza, Reiri, and Sawawa started opening the packages one-by-one. "You call these big boxes and bags _'some'_ Hime? It's like you already bought the whole department store!" Well, it's true. They bought things enough to dress a dozen of babies.

Cute dresses, tiny jumpers, colorful socks, shirts embroidered with animals, feeding bottles, and tiny pairs of pants and pajamas were in the paper bags – all in duplicate.

Reiri held a dress in front of the twins, "You two are lucky because your Ma is very generous."

Seeing the colorful piece of cloth dancing in the air, the twins shifted restlessly in anticipation.

"Oh, this one is heavy." Dragging the large box, Riza cut the side to reveal what's inside. It was a large purple crib with a division at the middle intended for twin babies. Toys and little plush animals adorned it and fluffy mattress lined the bottom.

Hiro couldn't believe his eyes. "Hime! Y-you bought a crib? They are fine in the bed!"

"You can't let them stay in the bed. It's too large for them." Yes, Hime's bed is too big that the twins might get lost in it.

The twins wriggled, they are clearly eager to test their new crib. Hime and Hiro both brought the babies down in their new beds. Their feet kicked in the air and were both squealing in delight. "See? They like it." Hime smiled seeing that the twins are giggling.

Sherwood smiled as she watched her sister. _'You seem like you're enjoying this quite a lot, Onee-sama. I've never seen you like this before.'_

Sawawa hovered above the crib. "Ara~ my nieces are being spoiled by their Ma at such a young age!"

"Hime…" Hiro approached his master, "…Please let me and my sister pay for all of these."

Hime didn't say anything.

"Look, they are my responsibilities and not yours so you don't have to do this-"

"Hiro, I don't care if they are my responsibility or not. I gave them these because I want to."

"But…"

"Just think of them as my gifts."

* * *

END of CHAPTER!

hey...

Have you read the latest manga update?

I swear, my heart almost stopped beating.

Lilliane von Phoenix.

"Risk your life to serve me, for the rest of your life."

SIGH…

Well, don't forget to give me a review! XD


	6. The Unexpected

**For the past month, I was holed up in my room just watching animes and reading mangas. I was enjoying it so much. I was so absorbed into it. A month had passed and I honestly didn't notice it at all. And seriously folks, I forgot that I have to update.**

**But don't worry! I finished Chapter 6! WooHoo!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**The Unecpected**

* * *

Sherwood leaned back, letting her head rest against the enormous white marble tub. The water she was in is warm, but she still shivered when she felt the skin of her neck made contact with the cold surface.

Sherwood let out a contented sigh and she stretched her legs. "We've never done this before, right Onee-sama?" she cupped some water with her palm, and she poured it back down.

Hime, who was on the other side, did not say anything back at her sister. She was just sitting there with her eyes closed, feeling the temperate caress of water.

Her Onee-sama.

She watched how the water glistened against the pale and soft skin of her Onee-sama. She saw how her pretty blonde hair clung to her wet skin. Her chest was kept hidden under the bubbles but she knew they were ample since she saw her undress earlier. They were tipped with those little pink cherries. And add to that her slim waist and her generous bottom. A face of an angel, a body fit for a goddess, and her noble character.

'_She's a very beautiful woman.'_ The thought made something warm creep up to her smooth cheeks making her blush. Sherwood submerged half of her face on the water because of embarrassment. _'I-I want to be just like…my Onee-sama.' _But then, who knew that that admiration is actually followed by some evil plot? An evil grin suddenly spread on her face. _'Now I know how Hiro had fallen for you.'_ Her grin spread wider, _'Yes…Yes…I'd be like you and I'll steal him from you!'_

"…wood."

'_Hmm? What's that?'_

"Sherwood, are you alright?" Hime called out to her sister.

"Huh? Huh?" Sherwood sat straight.

"You're grinning like some moronic idiot. And you're face is flushed. Are you alright? Are you feeling lightheaded?"

"Ah! No! I'm fine!"

"Maybe we should get out. We've taken the bath a little too long."

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll stay just a little bit more."

Hime didn't buy it. But she can't do anything about it anyway. _'If you say so Sherwood…'_

The younger one again used the palm of her hands to play with the water. "Hey, Onee-sama…"

Hime turned her attention to her sister. "What is it?"

"You know…you've grown soft." Sherwood continued, "You have developed a soft spot for your 'adopted twins'."

She was silent for a while. That statement made her think. "You think so?"

"Yes. I have never seen you act like this before."

"What do you mean Sherwood?"

The little blonde princess crawled on her hands and knees towards her sister, and she came face-to-face with her. "Your eyes twinkle like the stars when you are with them, your infamous smirk suddenly turned to a smile. And not just that, _you_ personally shopped for their stuffs a week ago."

"That is not enough to come up with a conclusion that I have developed this so-called 'soft spot' Sherwood."

"Then let me ask you. Are you having fun with twins around?"

Hime do not need to think for the answer to that. "Yes, I guess." She paused. "I like it. I like holding their tiny and squirming bodies in my arms. I like it when I tuck them under the blankets. But I like it best when they give me one of those smiles." Hime herself have smiled from remembering the smiling babies.

Sherwood suddenly stood up, making the water splash all around them. She held one finger pointed towards Hime. "See! You just smiled! And the way you talk! It's like you are seeing them as your own!"

'_This is terrible! Terrible indeed! My sister is somewhat hypnotized by those two! She is somewhat affectionate to them! And if that continues, maybe, maybe she'll want some babies of her own! And she'll ask Hiro to…to...to do THAT! And they are staying in the same room! Her room! I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!' _

"It's decided! I will continue staying here!" and by doing that, Sherwood thought that she could prevent those drastic occurrence.

Hime just sighed. A long and heavy sigh of utter disappointment.

_One Week Ago…_ _while the others are busy unpacking the remaining bags and boxes containing the items that Hime bought…_

_Sherwood arched one brow at her sister. "So, you are saying that someone rang the doorbell and you found them inside a basket?" _

_Hime still held the giddy Kotone in her arms. "No one else is at the mansion at that time of the day yesterday, except for Flandre and me. We found no one when we got there. Just a basket."_

"_And they were in there." _

"_Yes."_

"_Hmmm. And how come you and Hiro are the ones who take care of them?"_

"_Well, who do you expect to do it? Reiri? Riza?"_

"_How about Sawawa?"_

"_She's doing the chores. You can't expect her to do chores and take care of her nieces at the same time." And Hime thought at the back of her mind, 'And I have taken some liking to them.' _

"_And where do you intend to confine these dresses and cribs? Have you prepared a nursery for them?"_

"_No, but they are staying in my room. As well as Hiro."_

_Sherwood nodded in agreement. "Oh, I see." Wait a moment. That CAN'T be possibly be true. "Are you saying that Hiro, MY Hiro, is currently sleeping with you?"_

"_Saying that we are sleeping together is a bit…to much. But yes, I ordered him to stay in my room. I can't watch over them just by myself, can I?"_

"_It's the same! You are sleeping with him! He is sleeping with you! I can't permit this madness! FRANCESCA! Come with me!" and Sherwood stormed out of the house with out saying a word._

_Several hours after she walked out…_

_Hime just stared at the gynoid who wore glasses. "What is the meaning of this, Sherwood?" a little vein that had popped at her forehead remained barely noticeable and it did a little to blemish her perfectly beautiful face._

_Francesca piled several baggages beside her master. _

_Sherwood placed both of her hands on her small waist and she proudly replied in a stern and firm voice, "From now on, I will be staying here, my dear Onee-sama."_

_-END-_

'_And here I thought that my sister has matured. Looks like I am very wrong.'_ Hime stood up. Small beads of water trailed their way down her body. "Fine. Do what ever it is that pleases you."

"Thanks. I really intend to do that." Sherwood had stood up as well. She grabbed her towel and dried herself up.

"Flandre, Francesca…" the gynoids who were standing near the door turned their head in Hime's direction. "…get Kotone and Sayane from the Sawawa. They are in the bed."

"Fuga." A soft click was heard when they closed the door.

"What are you going to do with them?" Sherwood asked.

"Nothing, we'll just put them in their pajamas."

* * *

He slowly leaned over the twins, and he suddenly removed his hands to reveal his hidden face. "PEEK-A-BOO!"

Giggling and laughing babies were bouncing on the bed.

Hiro smiled, "Ah~ the two of you are so cute when you are laughing just like that." He leaned over them again, "Do you want more? Do you want more?" and tickled their tummies.

Kotone and Sayane answered him with delighted squeals.

"PEEK-A-BOO!" and again, the babies bounced as they laugh and giggled.

"Fuga." Hiro turned his head. Two gynoids were staring at him. "Fuga."

Hiro knitted his brow in confusion. "Huh?"

The twins' delighted voices suddenly stopped. Francesca picked Kotone from the bed. Flandre did the same with Sayane. And they walked towards the bathroom.

Hiro just stared at them and was not able to comprehend what was happening at the moment, until he realized where they are taking the twins. "H-hey! Wait!" he ran after them. "Hey stop!" To the bathroom.

"Oi! What are you going do with them!" it was too late. The door closed behind them. _'Crap.'_ He grabbed the door handle. And he tried to open it.

Luckily, the knob turned and Hiro swung the door open.

* * *

Just like what they were told to do, Flandre and Francesca returned with the babies in their arms.

But the door opened again.

Hime turned her head to see who in the world dared to step inside the bathroom while they were using it.

The steam hid the figure but she could see the silhouette.

Someone taller than her. Someone with broad shoulders.

Hime already knew. She knew those shoulders so damn well because she had kneaded them before. Strong and firm but they are smooth.

He is coming closer.

And there she was. Standing in the middle of the bathroom floor in her naked glory. Frozen solid at the spot and mortified.

Something like this had never happened before nor does she expect that something like this will ever happen. This is very unexpected.

Her blood-red eyes glinted with threat. "What are _you_ doing in _here_?"

* * *

He caught a whiff of something really fragrant when he opened the door. It was something he could hardly resist. 'What's that?' he sniffed the air around him.

He slowly took a step forward, eager to find the source of that sweet and enticing aroma. But, he couldn't see well because of all the steam around. Everything was blurry.

Afraid that he might bump at something accidentally, he placed his arms forward and he blindly waved his arms in front. Again, he took several steps forward.

The sweet smell was growing stronger and stronger as he advanced. And the steam around him was slowly thinning.

And in front, he saw a silhouette of a curvaceous body.

Voice dripping with danger greeted him. "What are _you_ doing in _here_?"

The mist melted and it revealed his master's face.

'_It's H-Hime! S-sh*t!'_

He retrieved his wandering arms. He gulped, so hard that his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "I-I…uh…you know…I-I was…just…"

"What are _you_ doing in here?" This time, he saw her eyes glint with threat.

'_Crap.'_ He took one step backwards. "I-I just followed F-Flandre and Francesca! I thought they'd do something to the twins! I d-didn't know you were here! I swear!" God knows that he was telling the truth.

Right now, her face was not the only thing that was exposed. The steam thinned just enough to reveal top of her breast and her slender legs. (A/N: Yeah, Good Guy Steam! Covering all the good parts! .) And Hiro, in his best efforts, tried not o look anywhere else other than her face.

He flushed when he realized that Hime's face was red as well. _'Because of the bath? Or is it…'_

Hime braced her chest with one arm, making the top of her breasts bounce a little bit.

The pleasing sight almost knocked all the air out of his lungs. _'Oh, good God.'_ Hiro felt sweat slowly trickled down his back.

Her other arm was stretched down, desperately trying to covering herself _down there_.

Just a little bit more, just a little bit more and he will be able to see paradise. If it wasn't because of the steam.

"Out."

"Huh?"

She clutched the bottle of shampoo so hard that it almost trampled the bottle. "I. SAID. GET. OUT!"

"But Hime! I-!"

'_That's it Hiro.' _Hime threw the bottle at him. It hit the place right between his eyes. The impact was so strong that it sent him flying out of the door and knocked him unconscious. Good thing that he was a Flame Warrior. If he were an ordinary person, then this may have been his last moments. And who knew that a naked and embarrassed lady had the strength to knock someone out with a shampoo bottle?

Seeing a little bit of paradise right before you die. It's not so bad, is it?

And a forgotten someone was sulking in the corner of the bathroom, "Damn it Hiro. I'm naked too you know. But why didn't you even notice me!"

* * *

She stared at her reflection on the mirror hanging on the wall. '_Are they alright? Are they eating well? Are they having enough sleep? Are they being good girls?'_ These thoughts plagued Sayuri's mind for a week. It's been one agonizing week since she last saw her daughters.

'I miss them.' she fought the urge to cry. She has to be strong so she'll be able to get them back. She'll be strong enough to support the three of them. She'll be strong enough to provide food for them. She'll be strong enough to put clothes in their backs. And she'll be strong enough to provide a home for them.

A knock on the door interrupted her thinking.

"Ah, it's Yuuto-san." She pulled the shapeless white shirt over her head. When she was done, she hurried to the door.

Just as expected, it was the-always-smiling Yuuto who was waiting at the other side of the door.

It has been a week since she met this wonderful man. He offered her a job. He even let her use his old apartment when she said she had nowhere else to return to. And most of all, he held her in his arms when she was about to cry. She felt comfortable and protected. She liked it and…it scared her.

Sayuri met someone from one of her part-time jobs before. He was a dashing young man. Everyday, he would go to their store to talk to her and spend time with her. And eventually, he dated her. Sayuri didn't know him for that long but she had so much fun. He promised her a world of happiness. She was so blissful that she forgot about the world around them. She was a young girl blinded by false promises. Until the day she gave herself to him. He started to get cold and he even got angry at her for no reason.

That one time ended up with two new lives. And he left her.

One-by-one, Sayuri lost her part-time jobs. They can't have a pregnant woman work for them, right? And her savings were slowly depleted because of the twins. Until she can't keep up with it anymore. With her situation, she can't possibly raise her kids. And she ended up leaving them in another's care.

That mistake won't happen again. No, never.

He stepped inside the apartment when she opened the door for him. "Good evening Sayuri. Ready for our night shift at the store?" The two of them worked during the night shift at the convenience store.

Sayuri closed the door behind him. "Yes. Actually I just finished putting up clothes when you came."

Yuuto laughed.

Sayuri threw him a questioning look.

"A woman like you shouldn't call a baggy white shirt 'clothes'." He handed a paper bags. "Here. I found them at the house. I don't know if they will fit you though. They are my sister's."

Sayuri was surprised. "You don't need to give me these!" she blushed, and her words became murmurs. "Actually I'm fine with my t-shirt."

Yuuto insisted. "Go, change to one these clothes." And he pushed her inside her room. "I'll wait, and we'll go the store, kay?"

The girl tried to protest, "But your sister-"

"Those are her old clothes. I'm sure she'll be fine with it." and he forcefully closed the door.

A couple of minutes passed.

Until finally, the door opened. Sayuri wore a yellow blouse. It was simple but it gave some more color to her. Sayuri's chestnut-colored hair look darker and her peach tinged skin looked creamier. What kind of blouse did things like that? She looked lovelier than before.

"A-ah…" Yuuto seemed like he had bitten his tongue.

"How do I look?" Sayuri asked him shyly.

His cool amber eyes met her soft brown ones; the color of freshly ground coffee beans. He smiled, "You look good." His eyes were smiling too.

She bowed her head, "Thank you…for the clothes."

"Nah, don't mind it. Come on, we'll be late you know." Yuuto paced towards the door.

He waited for Sayuri and he locked the door.

When he was done, they started walking in the streets. He let the girl walk ahead of him. Yuuto pouted, and then he whispered. "Saying that you looked good is far from the truth…" He watched how timidly she walks. "…actually…you looked really beautiful in it."

"Hey Sayuri!" he made a dash to her side. "So, are you now used living in that apartment?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you for letting me use it."

"Just let me know if you need anything…" he smiled. _'I think…I like you.'_

* * *

Hiro absently swept the grounds. "What happened last night?" he tried so hard to remember anything.

How unlucky of him. It seems like his memories of that night had gone flying out of the window when he was knocked out cold.

Frustrated of pondering, he dropped the wooden broom, "Arg! What could've happen last night?!" First, he woke up in front of her bathroom without any blankets or pillows. Then, she didn't return his morning greeting for her. She didn't even nod at his direction! And she won't talk to him. Hime completely ignored him. And the same goes for Princess Sherwood.

The only thing that he remember was when he told her sister he's going to watch over the twins so she can go and wash the dishes. That's it.

"I think I did something to make her mad."

"Maybe you peeped at her when she was taking a bath." And there goes Reiri again, just appearing in the thin air.

Hiro turned and he found Reiri staying in the shades. "You know that I will not do that." What is she doing in here? Isn't she supposed to be sleeping during the day?

"You can't be certain about that. After all you are at the age wherein males are in the height of their urges, hormones, and desires~."

Hiro blushed. "I told you I won't do that!"

Then Riza walked in. "Ah, found you Hiro!" and there was the sound of leaves being crushed in her every step. "There are people looking for you."

"Who?"

"The police."

* * *

**There you go folks.**

**And I hope that I won't forget to update for Ch7.**

**XD**

**(I miss school. No, actually, I think I miss school because I miss my friends.) **


	7. The Solution

I'm glad that I made you smile and laugh the last chapter – that's really my intention. I'm really happy while I'm reading the reviews!

ლ(╹◡╹ლ) I can't get that wide grin off my face.

And I bet you guys are asking, "What's with the police?"

No worries, your questions will soon be answered. Anyway, I can't think of any good names for our policemen so I will just refer to them as Police No.1 and No.2. Sorry about that. I'm not really good when it comes to naming people.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Solution**

* * *

Two newbie policemen followed Riza and Reiri's lead, "This way, officers." Riza said with a pleasant smile and she opened the double doors leading to the living room.

Reiri approached Riza when the two policemen were out of hearing range, "I never thought that bitches such as you know how to act nice."

Riza snorted in return, "If it wasn't because of the other people in this room, I would've strangled you to death."

Sawawa soon followed them carrying a tray. "Here, have some tea." She gave the first cup to Police No.1 who was a bit a chubby and stout.

"T-thank you, Maid-san." Said the chubby policeman. Sawawa did the same with Police No.2 who was the exact opposite of the other one; tall and thin. "Just wait for a while officers, I will call on Oujo-sama."

Both of them blushed, "O-okay~" they replied in unison.

Police No.2 slightly nudged his Police No.1_, 'This is such a nice household.'_

'_Yeah, it's full of beautiful and kind girls!' _

'_I want to live in a place like this.'_

'_Hey…Who's your type?'_ Police No.1 asked Police No.2. _'You know, I like that muscular one,' _both of them turned their heads to Riza's direction. _'She looks hot. I bet she spends a lot of time in gym. '_

'_Hmm. I like that one,'_ Police No.2 pointed a finger towards Reiri. '_She's like a Yamato Nadeshiko! Pale white skin, beautiful black hair, and she's really beautiful!'_

'_I like Maid-san too. She's really nice and her body is like a dy-na-mite.' _

'_Yeah.' _Police No.2 agreed_. 'I bet those bouncy things feels really soft~'_

'_I wonder what that 'Oujo-sama' looks like.' _

'_I don't know. But I think she's not as beautiful as that black-haired beauty.'_

'_Nah, I bet that red-haired one is more beautiful than her.'_

The two of them were so engrossed in their conversation about the hottest woman in the mansion that they did not notice a certain blonde woman entering the room.

Hime sat in the chair in front of the policemen. Her back was straight, her legs were crossed, and she had her usual noble aura emanating around her. "So, what's your business here?"

Their bodies clearly went rigid the moment she spoke. Their thighs tightly pressed together and their shoulders grew obviously stiff. This was far beyond their expectation. _'A-A REAL OUJO-SAMA appeared!'_

Police No.2 used his elbow to nudge his friend._ 'Dude! She's blonde! I-is she some kind of a foreigner?' _

'_M-maybe, I-I don't know! B-but look at those curves!' _Police No.2 replied.

Their eyes followed her every move. And at that very moment, they had an answer on who's the hottest woman in the mansion.

"Ah…we a-are looking for a man named Hiro Hiyorimi, uhm Miss…" Police No.2 paused, hoping that the lady in front of them would give them her name.

"Hime. Please call me Hime."

"Right. Hime-san, we have some information that a man named Hiro Hiyorimi is in your care. So, may we…uhm, see him?"

Standing at the back of his master's chair, Hiro raised his right arm, "Uhm, I'm the one you are looking for."

'_To live in a house full of beautiful maidens! What a lucky bastard!'_ Both of the police thought.

No.1 cleared his throat. "You see, we are originally looking for Sayuri."

"Okay…and why are you looking for her?" Hiro asked.

He rummaged through their files and he pulled out a paper. "It's because of this man." He laid it down the table.

It was a picture of a man who looks no older than twenty-five.

Riza leaned her head forward. "Who the heck is that?"

No.1 adjusted his glasses, "Tadahiro Shouta. We are currently investigating him 'cause he's involved in some serious case. We don't have any leads to him, so we started investigating people who know him."

"But unluckily, we can't find any of them." The other police sighed. "The only one we were able to trace was Sayuri. She seemed to know this person quite well. They were going out a year and a half ago. And that's the last time Tadahiro Shouta was seen in public."

'_I-is he the father?'_ Hiro asked himself.

Police No.2 continued. "When we learned where she lives, we hurried to her current address."

"Yeah, we've been searching for her for two weeks now. We checked her apartment a week ago but it seems that she's not there anymore." Said police No.1.

"Yes, that really small apartment. I bet two people can't even fit in there. The place was dark and the wallpapers were torn. It was a rundown place."

'_Poor children.'_ Hime thought. She can't imagine her two angels living in such a place. Hime was taken aback. _'My two angels? Did I…did I just call them my angels?'_

Police no.2 just continued. "And we also checked her personal records. Her parents are dead and she has no other relatives that we could check, but we found out that she still has cousins. And luckily they are living in Sasanaki." He looked at Hiro. "That's you mister."

"So? Dow you know where your cousin is? She's the only one who could help us in this case." Police No.1 threw himself forward and he slammed his hands flat on the table. "She's the only lead we have. We need to find her!"

"Hey! Calm down!" Riza pulled his uniform forcing him back to his seat. "Why are you desperate to find her?"

"We'll be demoted! This is our first case you now!" the chubby police complained.

No.2 pleaded, "Please, if you know anything about her. Tell us."

"And we still have to find her two daughters!" No.1 said in frustration.

"Why are you looking for them?" Hiro asked. _'I don't like the sound of this.'_

"Didn't we tell you earlier? We checked her personal records. Hospital records are included in that. We found out that she gave birth just three and a half months ago." No.2 cleared his throat. "When we saw her apartment, we contacted the Social Services about it."

"And for what reasons did you do that officers?" Riza asked.

"They will tell you if you'll keep your mouth shut. You are interrupting them." Reiri muttered under her breath.

"That place is not suitable for babies. So we told them about it. The Social Services said that if we ever find Sayuri, we should take the babies and let the agency take care of them."

The chubby police asked politely, "Do you know where the babies are?"

Everyone was surprised with the question.

'_I really have a bad feeling about this…'_

Hiro gulped, "Yes…they are…with…" Hiro hesitated. _'Should I tell them?'_

"They are…with us." There, he finally said it.

"What? They are in your care?" No.1 clenched his fist and slammed it again in the table. "Then- then you know where she is!"

"I SAID CALM DOWN!" Riza is getting quite annoyed with this one. She gritted her teeth. _'Damn it. I wanna throw this pig out!'_

"How did the babies ended up in you?" Police No.2 asked.

"She left them in the gates. I was the one who found them." Hime finally spoke. "She just left them in a basket. In front of my mansion. No one was in there."

"How certain are you that no one was in the vicinity at that moment?" No.2 questioned the mistress of the mansion.

Hime's blood-red eyes locked with black ones. Black and slitted pupils narrow. "Do you doubt me?" Her gaze could turn a person into stone. Just like Medusa from mythology.

'_Hii! Scaaary!'_ Both of them felt a very cold sensation run down their spine.

"N-no. I-I'm just making sure." No.2 was stuttering.

Hime leaned her body in the chair. She's back in her calm demeanor. "I had one of my servants do a high-energy scan. She detected nothing. I'm sure that no one was there."

_No. 1 elbowed his companion. 'Hey, what's a high-energy scan?' _

'_I-I don't know! Maybe a new technology or something!'_

"Ahem. We still have to take the babies." No. 1 said.

"What! You can't do that! They were left to me! I can't just give them to some one!" Hiro was the one who opposed the police.

"The more reason we have to take the babies kid. Do you think some teenager could take care of twins?"

"I'm not just the one who is looking after them! All of us here are taking care of my nieces!" Hiro continued with his protest.

"He's right. And I can provide everything that they need." there is just no way that Hime will let them take her little angels away.

"Is there some way for us to have the babies?" Reiri saked.

"If you really want them, then yes. There is one way."

"Tell us please." Hiro pleaded. He won't let them take Kotone and Sayane.

"Adoption."

"What?" All of them said in unison.

"You can get them through adoption. But who among you will adopt them?" No. 1 looked at Hiro and pointed a finger on him. "You can't possibly adopt them." he looked at the two free-loaders. "Same goes with the two of you." And finally, at Hime. "You're wealthy. I think you can do it."

Hime replied right away. "I really intend to do that if that is the only way." No uncertainties or qualms.

"Are you single?" No.1 asked.

"Hey! Why are you suddenly asking her that?!" Riza grabbed him by his collar.

"Ahhh! D-don't get me wrong! Please put me down!" He coughed when Riza released him. "So? Are you single?"

She doesn't see the point in answering the question but Hime gave him an answer anyway. "…Yes."

"If you are adopting for one baby, being single is not a problem. Maybe you'd have a ninety-percent chance of winning that baby. But that's not the case when adopting for twins. If you are single then maybe, you'll have ten percent."

Police No.2 butted in. "The only solution to that is for you to…"

Hime finished the sentence for him. "Get married."

The room fell in a complete silence for a moment.

"I'll have to get married in order to get both of them."

"Right."

The princess threw another question. "I will only get one baby if I don't get married. Then, what will happen to the other?"

"They will be separated. Social Services will take the other one."

* * *

Sherwood was sitting on her sister's bed while Flandre and Francesca were standing near the bed's foot.

Kotone and Sayane were laying side-by-side. The twins were wearing a matching bonnets, jumpers and socks. They looked so cute wiggling and squirming in the bed.

"What's taking them so long?" Sherwood laid face-down beside the twins, burying her face in the soft mattress. '_I wanna see Hiro.'_

"Fuga Fuga."

She didn't hear them because her mind is somewhere else.

"Fuga Fuga!"

There is still no effect.

"Mff mff."

"Omph oomph."

Sherwood heard those little muffled sound but she didn't bother lifting her head. '_What's that sound?'_

"Mff mff."

"Omph oomph."

There is it again. _'That's not my stomach, right?'_

"Fuga Fuga Fuga!"

'_The babies!' _Sherwood bolted right up. She found them lying face down just like her. It's just that their heads were permanently stuck in the mattress. "Oh My God!" Sherwood look around her. '_What to do? What to do?'_ there's no one in the room. Just her, the near-to-suffocation babies, and two gynoids.

"F-Francesca! Don't just stand there! Do something about this!"

Francesca adjusted her eye glasses. "Fuga Fuga."

"What do you mean you can't do anything about it?! They'll die!"

"Fuga Fuga."

"What? What do you mean it's just natural?"

"Fuga Fuga"

"I don't care! They will die if I don't do anything about it!"

'_And if anything happens to them, I'll be the next one to die by my sister's hands!' _

Sherwood looked at them. The twins are still squirming like fishes out of water.

"You two! Don't leave the room, understand?"

"Fuga"

'_There's only one thing to do.'_

The little princess frantically ran out of the room. "ONEE-SAMA!"

* * *

Their wheels screeched as they drive back to the police station.

"Dude, that was one hell of a mansion."

"Yeah. I didnt expect that the mistress is that beautiful!"

"I know, but she could be scary. Really scary."

"Ah~ her eyes and her silky voice were as cold as ice. Scold me more, more, and more!"

"When did you become a masochist?"

"Yes~ step on me with those slender legs!"

"STOP IT! I'LL THROW YOU OUT IF YOU WONT STOP THIS INSTANT!"

* * *

END.

A bit rushed. Sorry.

I'll be back in school tomorrow. Because of that, I rushed this chapter. I want to finish it before the new semester start because I don't know when I'll be able to post a new one.

Wish me luck. This will be my last year. Hopefully, it will turn out well.

See you soon!

(I still have 10 pending animes to watch and I won't have the time to watch them when I go back to school!)


	8. Author's Note

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE. I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE.**

* * *

Heyyyy, how are you guys?

It's been so long, hasn't it?

Sorry I didn't intend to pause the story so suddenly like that.

I'm just super busy at school.

[It's so freaking hard being a nursing student. No joke. You go to bed at 2 a.m. only to wake up at 5 a.m. 'cause you have to go to your 8 hour duty at the hospital annnnnd, there are still classes after that. The day doesn't end there, you have to work on a ton - literally TON - of never ending paper works, study three chapters of your book only to answer a ten-items quiz, memorize five pages of hand-outs for your graded return demonstration, and so many many more. I'm not exaggerating this. Based on true story, really.]

Well, i made this post to tell you how sorry I am and that I will soon post the next chapter, which is chapter 8. [I'm currently working on it. We just finished our exams, and I am doing my best to work on it.]

This story is not yet finished.

The update maybe slow, but i assure you, I will finish this. XD

Godspeed everyone!

See you on Chapter 8!

* * *

END.


End file.
